


Team 7's Luck Crosses the Multiverse

by MageKing17



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Shikako meets canon Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/pseuds/MageKing17
Summary: "That... that is Hatake Kakashi," Aoba said, stunned."Technically," Shikako corrected, "that is an unknown individual wholooks likeHatake Kakashi, and may or may not be from the future."





	Team 7's Luck Crosses the Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).

"So Aoba," Shikako began casually.

"So Shikako," Aoba replied in an identical tone of voice.

"If I were to—hypothetically-speaking—have started work on a seal potentially capable of time-travel, and then come across an individual I suspect may have used the final version of that seal, who should I report that to?"

Aoba blinked. Shikako stared back with her very best fawn eyes. Aoba sighed. "I guess we'd better take a look at this potential time-traveller."

* * *

"That... that is Hatake Kakashi," Aoba said, stunned.

"Technically," Shikako corrected, "that is an unknown individual who _looks like_ Hatake Kakashi, and may or may not be from the future."

Aoba frowned. "What do you mean, 'looks like'?"

"His chakra is different enough from Kakashi-sensei that I can't be sure it's really him from the future," Shikako explained. "He may be an imposter, or possibly from an alternate universe."

"'Alternate universe', huh?" Aoba looked down at the maybe-Kakashi. "How did you find him?"

"It's not so much that I 'found him'," Shikako said, flipping maybe-Kakashi over with one sandaled foot, "as it is that he appeared out of thin air and landed in front of me."

"And he was unconscious?"

"Well," Shikako said, rubbing her shoulder absently, "I _may_ have been so startled I slapped him with a knockout tag just to be safe."

"...You _may_ have."

"It's a distinct possibility." She didn't even look guilty about it.

Aoba sighed. "I guess we'd better take him to T&I."

* * *

Ibiki stared at the still-unconscious occupant of the interrogation cell, then stared at Shikako. Shikako turned to Aoba.

Aoba sighed. "I guess we'd better talk to the Hokage before we wake him up."

* * *

"So," maybe-Kakashi drawled, hiding his grogginess well. "...Who are you, exactly?"

"Well," Shikako said, "if you were who you _look_ like, I'd say I was your student. Since you don't recognize me, though, you obviously aren't Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm _a_ Kakashi-sensei," he temporized. "Surely that counts for something."

"Would I be correct in guessing that your genin team consisted of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and..." her eyes briefly narrowed in thought, "...Haruno Sakura?"

"That didn't sound very much like a guess," he evaded.

"It's not all that difficult to figure that she would've been chosen for Team 7 if I wasn't," she said with a shrug.

"You still haven't introduced yourself," he pointed out.

"Neither have you," she countered, "and as only one of us is a guest of T&I for impersonating a Konohagakure shinobi, that means you're supposed to introduce yourself first."

"How can I be impersonating someone if I haven't given a name yet?" he deflected.

Shikako suppressed a fond smile at that reply. "Technically, you gave a name when you said you were '_a_ Kakashi-sensei'. Also, your appearance is obviously meant to make you look like Hatake Kakashi."

"That's new," he said. "I don't think I've ever been accused of impersonating _myself_ before."

_But you _have_ been accused of impersonating _other_ Konoha shinobi?_ Shikako thought. ...I can see that. "So," she said out loud. "I'm guessing you've never heard of Nara Shikako."

"I have not," he admitted.

"And Shikamaru doesn't have a twin sister, as far as you know?"

Blink. "I think I would've remembered that."

"So," Ibiki said to Aoba from behind the two-way mirror, "what do you think?"

"I think Shikako's first thought of 'alternate universe' is sounding plausible," Aoba murmured. "That is _creepy_."

"I've never seen Hatake so guarded around his student," Ibiki agreed with a frown.

"Our Kakashi is definitely still at the border?" Aoba asked.

Ibiki hummed in acknowledgement. "The Hokage sent him a recall order before we woke this one up; we'll see what they make of each other."

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me how you got here?" Shikako asked.

Maybe-Kakashi blinked slowly. "I might if I could remember."

She crossed her arms. "Would you be willing to accept assistance in helping you to remember?"

Another blink. "...Perhaps."

Aoba sighed. "I guess we'd better send for Inoichi."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I started having every scene end with Aoba sighing and saying "I guess we'd better..."; it just happened.
> 
> Don't ask me when this happens in the timeline (either timeline); I haven't a clue.


End file.
